To Break Down Ones Wall
by LovingPillow
Summary: She was a cruel girl, but no one knew that she really hated what she did. After all, she couldn't be kind, nor could she be quiet, because that was to be expected of her from her father. So she hid her feelings and acted out the best she could, without giving in to her resistance. But to continue on would break her, and to break her was to make her walls fall.


**Summary: She was a cruel girl, but no one knew that she really hated what she did. After all, she couldn't be kind, nor could she be quiet, because that was to be expected of her from her father. So she hid her feelings and acted out the best she could, without giving in to her resistance. But to continue on would break her, and to break her was to make her walls fall.**

* * *

Everyone hated her, because she treated others like dirt, like they were beneath her. Day in, day out, she never gave them a smile, nor a helping hand. Instead, she threw them down, stepped on them, and even hissed at them to leave. Her words cut through them like ice, and as chilling as it was, they were filled with fury. Everyone avoided her like the plague, and constantly insulted her behind her back, and despite being terrified of her, drew up plans to put her down. They wanted her to taste the pain they felt, and everyone was in on it.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I wanted to cry, scream, punch, kick, but even if I wanted to do so, I wasn't allowed to do it. Bracing myself, I hurled my fist into the man's stomach, using the weakest spot to make my point clear. The world was much crueler than my methods, and I tried not to care if I made another enemy, because I had to do it, or else they'd go insane once they graduated this haven. _It's for their own good,_ I remind myself as I walk away. I know that they're planning something, and I know that I have to prepare myself for it, but I can't wait for this all to end, because it would mean that I did something to change their perspective of life. Everyone thought that the positive outweighed the negative, but it wasn't true, for the negative overtook the positive. If you were optimistic your whole life, it would be as if you were ignorant of the pessimistic outlook of life. If you were pessimistic, you would see that happiness was something everyone took for granted, and you'd strive hard to gain it. Even I, was striving hard to gain my happiness, even if I chose a complex method of action. But hey, every story has to have a villain, right? I'm doing everyone a favour by playing out the part, and even if it wasn't the way it should be, at least they learnt something out of it.

"Bitch, you'll taste what we've tasted soon enough!" The words were barely audible from where I stood, but I had a heightened sense of hearing so I easily caught onto it. I wanted to smile and congratulate the man for learning the lesson, but I couldn't because I had to walk away, holding my head high and acting as if I didn't hear a single word he hissed. It was the least I could do, and I would do it even if my reputation became worse.

Turning two corners, I spot Hinata, the shyest girl in Konohagakure. She had never once spoken aloud, and if she did, it was to protect others' honors. I could tell by the way she was shivering that something was going on, and I could tell that it meant she was already affected by my presence. Walking closer, I see her quiver in fear. She's silent as a feather, and I put on a cruel grin. I tilt my head in the worst possible angle and I greet her with a cold tone. She's staring at me now, and I can tell that her eyes dilate in utter fear. I don't know what I'm saying, but the next thing I know is that she's on the ground, her head bleeding to the point where I can't tell if she's dead or alive. "Let this be a lesson." I spit at the ground, and walk away. I pray that someone finds her once I'm gone, because I can't handle the pressure of knowing I killed someone. Stopping in my tracks, I close my eyes and tighten my fists, to the point they become numb. Suddenly, I find myself turning back to where she lay. I knew that no one would be appearing for another five hours, because the custodians always procrastinated on their jobs, and the student from before was knocked out by my punch. I wanted to hurl at the sight of her laying in her blood, but I forced myself to swallow and kneel before her. Covering her head with some leaves from nearby trees, I tear off my inside shirt and wrap it tightly against her head, stopping the blood flow. I then pull out her phone (it had fallen off when I slammed her head against the stone) and muffle my voice with my sleeve, dialing in the ambulance's number. I don't know what I say, but by the time they ask for my name, I have ended the call. _I feel sick,_ I heaved shakily, and then leave quickly, knowing that the ambulance would be here in minutes. After all, Konoha's hospital wasn't that far from here, only a five minute drive, considering how fast they drive (note, speeding past the limit). I just hope that she'll be alive and well to return to school. But just in case, I'll take down notes for her and leave them in her locker, once everyone's gone, that is. I can't afford to allow others the sight of me being myself, because not only would it ruin their future, but my sanity.

**Tsunade's P.O.V.**

My breath quickened as the sight of the Hyuuga heiress spelled glorification. Shivers ran down my spine as Shizune and Kabuto both ran over to where she lay, in her own blood. The male who had informed us of her injury was gone, and there was no sign of him anywhere. I try not to think about my fear of blood as I order Kabuto to carry her onto the stretcher. She needs to be attended to immediately, and we can't afford a millisecond. _Whoever did this to her is hoping for doom,_ I breathe out deeply. I just hope that by the time she reaches the hospital, she'll show signs of being alive. _I can't afford another death, not when..._ Swallowing, I knew that I couldn't finish my thoughts, and shook my head to clear them away. Mindlessly hopping into the driver's seat, I drive back to the hospital. Shizune's demand for the ER room to be prepared swallows me whole and I push my focus on saving another life. It was my goal, and I'd strive hard to achieve it, especially since the heiress' family was one of our many benefactors.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Hours passed by as Tsunade and Kabuto worked on sealing Hinata's skull, and as much as time flew by, the blood wouldn't stop. It was through a miracle that Tsunade managed to stitch her head back together. "Shizune, I'll leave the rest to you." She breathed out heavily, and left the room after disposing of her gloves. Her hands shook once she was out of the room, and she managed not to faint from seeing so much blood. "Whoever did this...I can't even imagine their fate." She muttered.

From afar, Sakura sneezed. "If I'm caught by the cold, heaven would rejoice." She grumbled, rubbing her nose in irritation. Covering her eyes, she fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow would become one of the worst days of her life she called hell.

* * *

**So...I'm back, with another fic! My inspiration was Break The Ice by Romanow, and I came up with the idea due to the summary (Here I shall quote, "the nice, quiet schoolgirl", unquote). I'm actually not sure what I'm writing, but I was reading fluff fics earlier and they're from the authoress xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx, just a shout-out to everyone who hasn't read her Naruto fics, and suddenly I was thinking about how I couldn't really write fluff fics, because I cringe from writing a paragraph (possibly a sentence, who knows) and I just came up with an angsty-ish fic, namely this one!  
**

**Word Count: 1, 193 words, disregarding the summary and the authoress' note :P**

**It's short, I know, but hey, I can't write long chappies :( It's my goal to write more than 5k, but it's kinda impossible considering how I'm very blunt with getting my words across, so I do apologize if people want longer chaps, but I'll do my best to meet your expectations :D**


End file.
